The present invention relates to removable components for a cabinet such as a metal cabinet. More particularly, the invention is related to a component that can be removably mounted to a side wall of a cabinet to receive a rod on which items can be hung.
Metal cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. Metal cabinets can be hung in work areas, e.g., metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Metal cabinets can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. In addition to the versatility provided by metal cabinets regarding the location and placement of the cabinets, metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. Metal cabinets have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners. To increase a metal cabinet's versatility, some of the shelves are removable so that larger or different items can be stored in the cabinet. For the shelves to be removable, they are mounted to lances that are mounted to or punched out of or otherwise formed in the side walls of a cabinet.
It is desirable that metal cabinets with lances be able to accommodate rods so that items may be hung from the rods. Prior art cabinets typically have rod hangers welded to the inside of the cabinet. Such rod hangers were therefore not removable by the owner or user of the cabinet. Accordingly it is desirable to have a rod hanger that is easily mountable and removable from a metal cabinet.